


shuyuu nights

by AnxietyPancakes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, just some cute dorks, this is cannon...trust me! It totally happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyPancakes/pseuds/AnxietyPancakes
Summary: Mishima and Arika are both dorks and they love each other so much....





	shuyuu nights

Mishima was settled on Arika’s bed, naturally clicking away on his phone while Kurusu rested his chin on the crook of his neck.

Kurusu was the type to give off a lot of affection, especially when Mishima was having a hard time dealing with some useless trollers on the phansite.

A couple minutes passed and Arika’s mind became absent of well.. whatever his boyfriend was doing. How could this small electronic box get more attention then him?? He can’t just transform into a phone! or..... well...... can he? Morgana can transform into a car... perhaps he can do the same.... but with a phone? Kurusu shaked his head, no, now’s not the time for unnecessary thoughts! He was going to win his boyfriends attention and no one is going to stop him!!

 

Arika nestled closer to Mishima and correctly slipped his hands around his waist, now fully protecting his precious phanboy.

Tilting his head, he began to press light butterfly kisses on Mishima’s neck. This hastily earned a chuckle from the smaller boy beneath him, as he continued to work on his phone.

Kurusu let out a whine as he now nuzzled him rather roughly. Mishima must have sensed his craving for some attention because he quietly moved his hand backwards to caress Arika’s locks.

Melting into the touch, Kurusu let out some calm purrs while greedily accepting this attention.

 

Placing down his phone, Mishima turned face to face with Arika, while still pampering him.

“What’s up with you today?”

 

Kurusu smiled as he let out some soft sounds. “I don’t know, what’s up with you?”

“I asked you first Kurusu”

“And I asked you second”

Mishima let out a sigh as he disheveled his boyfriends hair before picking up his phone again. “you’re strange”

 

Arika huffed and quickly snagged Mishi’s phone away.

“hey!” 

“hey”

Mishima gowned, “please give it back”

Arika snickered, “sure! If you can catch it that is”, he quickly sprung the phone up high.

Mishima growled, trying his best to grab the phone back. Alas... he was too slow, and along with his length, trying to snag his phone back was just... impossible!

 

“fine fine you win..”

“great!” Kurusu smiled before pulling Mishima down with him on the bed, carefully booping their noses.

“cuddle time”

“alright alright..... dork”

 

 

 

————————————————  
bonus????

 

Arika shifted towards Mishima with a stern look on his face.

“oh god what is it?”

“what do you call a phantom by the campfire?”

“Arika go to sleep”

“a toasty ghosty!”

Mishima groaned into Kurusu’s neck, “I hate you”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s one am baby!!!! I believe I based this off one cute shuyuu fic... if I find it, I will share it!!! thank you for readin g this rushed thing ^^
> 
> Im probably gonna hate how this turned out in the morning... ;


End file.
